I've Got You Under My Skin
I've Got You Under My Skin is the twentieth episode of the fourth season. Plot A criminal with a price on his head by a dangerous mob switches bodies with Clark Kent not knowing about his costumed alter-ego. Meanwhile Clark has to avoid being killed and get his body back to stop this mob. Plot Summary Woody Samms wants to get a contract taken off of him by the mob and to do that he plans to switch bodies with Clark to lie low and then switch bodies with Little Tony to destroy the contract. Clark waits for Little Tony for a interview when Woody comes and uses a crystal given to him by Lex Luthor's former employee Asabi to transfer himself into Clark's body who has no idea what happened. After finding out that he is now Superman, Woody decides to keep the body and see Lois, while poor Clark is trapped in Woody's body and tries to find Lois to tell her what happened, but she won't listen. Woody's daughter Becky helps out and allows Clark to see Lois who finally understands and promises to help her husband out anyway she can. But on the way out, he and Becky are captured by one of Little Tony's henchmen. Meanwhile Woody discovers that Clark is trying to get back in his own body and finds out from Asabi that the body he chose is unsuitable as it is not the same as an ordinary human and will break down, but will only stay intact as long as the soul of the real owner is destroyed. This proves to be true when Woody finds himself bleeding after stopping a group of terrorists. Clark is then tortured by Little Tony and his henchman when he refuses to give the mobster information he wants and arranges for him and Becky to be killed by a C4 explosion. Clark manages to escape, but Becky is still in the building. Woody confronts Lois after discovering the truth, but after hearing Becky's screams, he goes to the place where she is being held and tells Clark about the how the body-switch has made him vulnerable and gives Clark his body back to save his daughter who is the only thing that he cares about. Superman saves Becky, but Woody is shot by Little Tony, who is then tied up with his henchman by the Man of Steel and taken into custody. Becky is heartbroken, but is proud of her father for doing the right thing. Before he dies, he switches bodies with Little Tony's dog Davino so his soul would always be with her. Later Clark reconciles with Lois who is overjoyed to get her husband back and they share an evening of intimacy to celebrate. Guest Cast Recurring cast * Shaun Toub as Asabi Guest starring * Tim Thomerson as Woody Samms * Staci Keanan as Rebecca "Becky" Samms * Howard George as Little Tony * Dorian Gregory as Swat Commander * Joe Maruzzo as The Mug * Frank Novak as Beat Cop Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes